As can be seen from the article “Texting and driving? Your next car may come with a punishment device”, Fortune, Jan. 8, 2015, by Chris Morris: “As cars and trucks get smarter, auto manufacturers are struggling to find a balance between passenger safety and the increasing consumer demand for entertainment and communication. Every day, about 9 people are killed and more than 1,153 people are injured in crashes that are reported to involve a distracted driver, according to the CDC. And the NTSB has listed distracted driving — everything from cell phones to in-dash systems and other hands-free devices — on its 2014“Most Wanted” list, which identifies the year's biggest transportation challenges.”
Vehicle command and control systems have recently embraced the use of touch screens, primarily on central panels on the car dashboard, and more recently on the steering wheel.
It is common today that drivers of vehicles have and operate smartphones while driving, to have conversations, operate navigation programs and more. In addition, today's drivers are required to operate a variety of options for automotive devices, which require the touching of screens or buttons with the driver's fingers, generally requiring diverting attention of the driver's attention from the road ahead, in the direction of the steering wheel, or the direction of the center console of the vehicle.
For example, a driver may be required to or want to control Air Conditioning, the vehicle radio, cruise control etc. Recently, many car manufacturers have opened their vehicle computer systems up to enable connection and control through 3rd party applications.
Of course, it is also common for drivers to be operating smartphones, touch panels, tablets etc. to navigate, read, send messages, surf the Internet and more, even though we know how dangerous these attention diversions are.
Of course different vehicles have different command and control capabilities, but a primary ongoing problem is the driver's head movement towards interactive touchscreens, whether on the steering wheel, smartphone or central console, causing a direct diversion of attention of the driver, and a breaking of viewing the road ahead.
It would be highly advantageous to have a system, apparatus or method for enabling effective command and control of vehicles using touchscreens, where the driver is not required to lift their hands from the steering wheel, or their gaze from the road.